hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zora Zoldyck
Zora Zoldyck (ゾーラ ゾルディック Zoora Zorudikku'):' is the fifth child of Nozel and Kyoka Zoldyck and the heir of the Zoldyck Family, until he runs away from home. He is the best friend of Hino Sontara, and is currently travelling with him as one of the main characters of the Hunter x Hunter World series. Appearance Zora has tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion According to several of the girls he is very handsome. His attire consists of a loose-fitting two-toned light and dark blue kimono shirt with billowing, overlong sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of navy pants. In addition to his outfit, he wears black long fingerless gloves and black calf-length shinobi sandals. Personality Zora has a laid-back and calm personality. He rarely ever loses his temper but often loses it in a goofy and exaggerated comical style when its towards his best friend Hino. He is generally seen as being very cheerful. Outside of situations where he feels confident in battle, he has the most fun and always fools around with the rest of his friends. While not very confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation such as stating out facts for others, and does things at his own pace. Initially, he appears cheerful and childish, seeking anything he believes to be fun in order to have a good time and full of mischievous ideas. However, he can unintentionally be quite rude to others, mostly strangers and older people. He is very concerned about his friends but will get serious when the time calls for it. He enjoys watching fights and gets disappointed when the fight finishes rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, He is easily sensitive when put into embarrassing situations to where he prefers to object vocally, as he would refuse to do something that would make him look ridiculous, he worries of what other people think of him and worries that his friends or any people that knew him personally see him in a embarrassing situation and intends to make sure that they do not find out about his involvement, should anyone does mention any of it to Hino or his friends, he'll responding violently for mentioning it. Zora is greedy and will do anything for money and treasure, accepting any challenge that comes along. He comically gets into a hypnotic trans whenever money is involved and will obediently follow. He joked many times to his friends that if they want him to do something for them, whatever trivial matter they want him to do all they have to do is pay him, jokingly saying that he is willing to sell his loyalty for money. He is loyal to money, but no matter how much is offered to him, his loyalty to his friends comes first. A stark contrast to his best friend Hino, Zora is highly mature in both thinking and emotion in which he can keep his anger in check and maintain rationality better than Hino even when facing a terrifying experience, choosing to maintain a quiet solemnity rather than outwardly express his emotions. He believed to a degree that these emotions can hinder his judgement as an assassin, a belief that continued to stick with him after leaving his family business. He has a cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He has shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant, showing advanced knowledge in mathematics and about the history of other lands. He is also one of the quickest-thinking characters and often analyzes a situation with great ease and accuracy. In spite of his young age, his way of thinking, knowledge, and pragmatism give him the attitude of an adult. He is initially very confident about his own abilities, going as far as to think he can take on anyone and compares his strength with other people. Seemingly stemming from his harsh upbringing with his family, Zora is very vicious in battle, showing no restraint and willing to kill his foes without hesitation. However, his ruthlessness and aptitude in killing shows another side of him, a side that's deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. Conflicting with Zora's predisposal to kill is his unyielding loyalty to his friends and natural kindness. nevertheless Zora lives for the thrill of combat. a comrade even commented on his "insane killing intent", acknowledging that Zora was a "real monster". Indeed, when an average human has the intention of fighting him, his glare alone is usually enough to make them back off. He also has a habit of smiling in satisfaction whenever he faces a particularly skilled opponent, which often unnerves both friend and foe alike. However, he will still maintain his stern demeanor during the thrill of combat if the stakes are high enough. Unlike his friends, Zora does not shrink from the idea of using deadly force against enemies and has been noted by several people hes befriended on journey encountered to be capable of exuding a tremendous amount of murderous intent. He can be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent evident from the fact where he almost had the intention of killing the renown Chairman. Furthermore, it has also been stated that Zora is a born killer capable of showing absolutely no mercy during combat. He has mentioned numerous times that he has killed hundreds of people before meeting Hino. Background Zora was born as one of the middle child of a family of known assassins, the Zoldycks. Showing great promise from birth, Zora followed the traditional Zoldyck training, which was imparted to him by Nozel and Ezrel. He had already mastered many killing techniques at a tender age and was set to be one of the best assassins the family had ever produced. At the age of three, he started training in tailing that routinely put his life at risk. Equipment Abilities & Powers Zora has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Furthermore, as a member of the Zoldyck Family, he had vast wealth at his disposal, however after running away from his family he no longer has access to his families wealth. His family name alone is enough to scare the ones that know what it is associated to. Killua has been trained since birth to become a human weapon, and is recognized by his family to be the most talented assassin in the entire history of the Zoldycks. Preternatural Perception: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Agility: Enhanced Stamina: Advanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: * Resistance to Electricity: * Immense Poison Resistance: * Immense Torture Resistance: Muscle and Joint Control: Healing Factor: Genius-Level Intellect: Master Strategist: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Weapon Specialist: Master of Stealth: Nen Zora is a Transmuter, he is most efficient in changing the properties and shape of his aura. Just like Hino's, Zora's talent is said to be absolutely astounding, found only in one out of ten million people. After his training in Nen he has honed his skills in a few use of Nen types other then his own such as Emission and Enhancement as well as a minor use of Conjuration. He has also mastered all four basic techniques and all but one of the advanced ones (the only exceptions being possibly In). He has successfully mastered both ten and zetsu on his first try with next to no instructions (Zetsu being the easiest most likely due to his years of experience in hiding his presence as an assassin), a feat which has been described as both "amazing" and "terrifying", and learned Ren in only one night. Zora developed a series of Nen abilities in which he alters the properties of his aura to make it similar to Light. This was inspired and made possible by his encounter his Hino that changed his outcome on life and brighten his horizon for the future. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia